


Цветы шиповника

by alisahansen



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: чего не сделаешь ради любви?
Kudos: 3





	Цветы шиповника

**Author's Note:**

> писала на ЗФБ -19, может быть когда-нибудь и продолжу
> 
> бета: Helen_scram

Мэб возилась с кашей для поросят, когда к ней заявился гость. Рога зацепились за дверной косяк, гость чертыхнулся.

— Дверь закрой, холодно! — проворчала она, высыпая крупу в котелок, и добавила. — С наружной стороны.

— Мэб, золотце, не злись, лучше поцелуй меня, — пришедший дверь закрыл, да только не с той стороны, с которой просили.

— Еще чего! Ты рехнулся?

— Ну же, дорогая! Мы тут одни, — бочком придвигался он к своей подруге.

— И поэтому ты заваливаешься в гости без приглашения? — отодвинулась она.

— Мы знаем друг друга не первый день.

— Вот именно, так что говори сразу, чего тебе надо.

— Любви и ласки, козочка моя!

— А ты сезоном не ошибся, похотливый ты козел? Бельтайн уже прошел, Лита тоже, если ты не заметил. Самайн на дворе!

— Мне плевать, что на дворе, я хочу прямо сейчас, а не как все думают, что только по великим весенним праздникам, — гость явно вознамерился получить желаемое именно что «прямо сейчас».

— Так вот как у вас в Шервуде ухаживают за дамой с целью ее поиметь?

— Разумеется, и самый лучший способ это проделать — показать свою мощь, силу и намерение!

— Иными словами, спустить штаны и трясти мудями посреди кухни, попутно пытаясь задрать даме юбку? — ловко вывернувшись из цепких лап гостя, хозяйка схватила половник. — Твой сынок тем же самым занимается или все-таки более любезен со своей подружкой?

— Он молод и зелен и не понимает, как надо поступать, чтобы сделать своей даме приятное, но не о нем речь сейчас... Я-то знаю, как!

— Так объяснил бы, знающий ты наш! Ты все-таки его отец, вот и занялся бы… воспитанием, — хозяйка явно сдаваться так просто не собиралась, а гость не собирался отступать.

— Им есть кому заняться, так что пусть и развлекаются... Я бы предпочел сейчас заняться тобой, моя роза!

— Кстати, про розы! Хоть бы раз подарил, хоть одну.

— Ты же знаешь, что садовых не держу, но могу предложить дикую… как моя страсть к тебе!

— Решил, что от одного цветочка я растаю? — Мэб с большим скепсисом уперла руки в боки.

— Иди сюда, и я тебе весной ими весь лес засажу… — утробно заурчал ее ухажер, поймав наконец в объятия.

— А вот пока не увижу, не поверю! И лапы убери! — половник встретился со лбом домогателя, и по хижине разнесся гул.

Почесывая ушибленное место, гость все же согласился с условиями. И тут же в окно полезли зеленые колючие ветки, заполонив собой все стены от пола до свода крыши. И на каждой ветке расцвели красные цветы, наполнив все вокруг нежным ароматом.

— Ах ты, старый проказник… — улыбнулась Мэб, — ты не забыл, что я люблю красный шиповник…

— Я все помню, ничто не забывается, — ответил Владыка Шервуда, заключая в объятия свою давнюю подругу, которая уже не была так уж против.

Никто не заметил, как из кустов высунулась рука и, не обращая внимания на мелкие колючки, отломила сначала одну усыпанную цветами ветку, а потом еще одну и еще... Добыв таким образом целый веник и завернув цветы в холстину, воришка сунул их за пазуху, чтобы не замерзли по дороге. И улизнул так же, как и пришел: тихо и незаметно.  
«Вот теперь он точно не отвертится! А то заявил тут, что скорее шиповник зимой зацветет, чем он... согласится и уступит, особенно мне. Вот ведь колючка ноттингемская! Ну ничего, вот теперь, когда он увидит... вот теперь, когда я... вот теперь я его наконец приручу!»


End file.
